O Coração das Trevas
by The Good Savage
Summary: Eu não tenho medo de morrer, não mesmo. E não é porque eu não quero é porque eu não posso. Afinal de contas, que tipo de vampiro eu seria, se eu não possuísse a imortalidade?


**AVISO 1: Sakura Card Captors pertence ao Grupo CLAMP.**

**AVISO 2: Esta fanfic é um tipo de Universo Alternativo, por isso não fiquem surpresos se os personagens estiverem muito diferentes.**

**

* * *

**

Humanos são criaturas engraçadas. Eles vivem buscando maneiras de "tapear" a morte e seguir vivendo suas vidinhas monótonas, simplesmente, porque eles no fundo sabem que vão pagar pelos seus atos, se não nessa vida, então na outra. Os homens têm medo de morrer e por isso fogem da morte, da salvação ou da condenação eterna.

Eu não tenho medo de morrer, não mesmo. E não é porque eu não quero é porque eu não posso. Afinal de contas, que tipo de vampiro eu seria, se eu não possuísse a imortalidade?

**O Coração das Trevas**

Eu vaguei por esse planeta por tanto tempo que já perdi a conta de quantas histórias eu já presenciei, quantas vidas eu toquei e quantos amigos eu perdi. A vida de um imortal é tão ou até mais monótona do que a de um humano qualquer, com uma pequena diferença: nós, imortais, não somos livres. A morte é um tipo de salvação, um ponto final a uma história que já foi contada, a liberdade de se ter um fim e um começo, uma chance de descanso, já que esse mundo está cada vez mais perturbador.

Alguns dizem que para se viver, a vida deve ter um sentido, uma razão. Mas, afinal de contas, quem quer viver para sempre?

E foi com isso em mente que eu continuei perambulando por uma pequena cidade no interior do Japão, local este onde eu encontrei algo que eu nunca havia perdido; um amor impregnado em uma das almas mais puras que se tinha notícia: Sakura Kinomoto.

A jovem sacerdotisa a que me refiro vivia em um mundo feudal governado por misticismo e histórias fantásticas que, honestamente, não eram tão fantásticas assim. Ela era a sacerdotisa da deusa solar Amaterasu e uma das mulheres mais poderosas de seu tempo. Mas todo esse poder não vinha de graça, a flor de cerejeira estava destinada a viver isolada em seu templo, casta e pura até o fim dos seus dias. Mas, ah meus amigos! Coração é terra aonde ninguém vai! E mesmo que tivesse sido me dada outra chance, eu duvido muito que eu teria deixado de caminhar pela estrada que me levou até ela.

Quando adentrei o templo, nada poderia ser ouvido com exceção do silêncio. Meu olhar vagava pelos extensos corredores do templo que o assemelhavam a um labirinto e foi no final de um deles que eu a encontrei, sentada sob os pés da grande Okami.

Mesmo de longe eu podia constatar que sua beleza era indescritível, o que então justifica a falta de adjetivos que encontrarão ao longo desta história. Não, não é nenhum exagero e mesmo que eu usasse todas as palavras do latim ao aramaico, nenhuma delas faria justiça a aquela mulher.

Posso afirmar que desde o primeiro momento eu me senti atraído por ela, mas não sou tolo para dizer que existe amor a primeira vista como também não sou falso para esconder o fato que no final acabei me apaixonando por ela.

Eu acho que no início o que acabou nos unindo foi a nossa solidão, mas no fim, o que nos manteve juntos foi uma grande paixão... O que acabou sendo a razão de nossa tragédia. Afinal, um ser das trevas não poderia jamais se unir a um ser de luz.

Ao se entregar a mim, Sakura perdeu os seus dons, quebrando assim o pacto que havia feito. Furiosa e traída, Amaterasu nos jogou uma maldição...

Ela foi condenada a esquecer, enquanto eu fui condenado a lembrar. Eu viveria para perdê-la e ela existiria para ser perdida.

Entretanto, acho que, finalmente, após todos esses anos eu encontrei uma saída...

E somente hoje, fitando-a através da janela do seu quarto, eu consigo perceber o quanto ela me fez falta.

- Shaoran... – ela clama em seus sonhos.

- Para sempre, minha flor. – um sorriso respinga em seus lábios, permitindo que ao menos naquela noite ela encontra-se a paz que tanto merecia.

**...**

**CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

**

* * *

**

**SEM REVIEW = SEM ATUALIZAÇÃO.**

**Obrigada. =)  
**


End file.
